Pour mieux s'y lier
by Maluciole
Summary: Quelques années après Poudlard, Harry n'a pas pu quitter ces murs. Professeur ? Amant ? Ami ? Qui l'y lie encore ? Que va-t-il encore se tramer dans l'enceinte du vieux château, déjà témoin de tant de drames..? HP X SS - Personnage annexe : D. Malfoy.
1. Prologue

Pour ceux qui ont lu ma précédente publication, je tiens à dire que celle ci est moins aboutie. Mais c'est plus ou moins volontaire. Plus instinctif certainement. Et moins travaillée. Mais je l'aime ainsi.

Ce sera court. Il y a un prologue, 4 chapitres et un épilogue.

Merci d'avance pour votre attention.

Bonne lecture.

**Pour mieux s'y lier.**

**Prologue.**

POV Harry

Le temps m'a offert ces jours les plus noirs déjà. Aujourd'hui c'est à moi de donner suffisamment du mien pour être au sommet de mon art d'être. Aujourd'hui c'est à moi de faire en sorte que plus personne ne puisse me dicter ma conduite et mes objectifs.

Je me présenterai bien. Mais je suis déjà bien trop connu. Pourtant la politesse veut que je me plie à cette vieille coutume. Un nom, un prénom. Premier cadeau de parents à leur enfant nouveau né. Seul chose qu'ils ont eu le temps de me léguer. Drôle de comédie.

Harry James Potter.

Pour vous servir. Ou plutôt non. J'étais là pour vous servir. Mais plus rien n'a d'importance. Aujourd'hui, Il n'est plus. Et moi je vis. Je découvre beaucoup plus de chose que je ne croyais en avoir manqué. Respirer l'air frais d'une matinée sans sang qui n'aurait coulé pendant la nuit. La plénitude des heures sans avoir à guetter le retour de ceux qui risquent leur vie pour assurer ma survie. Et de simple moment où je sais que les minutes défilent et que je n'ai même pas à courir après elles.

Je vis, j'entreprends, j'expérimente et je rattrape le temps. Voilà donc ce qui aujourd'hui ponctue mes jours et mes nuits. Car oui. Mes nuits sont bien remplies. Je dois l'avouer. Je donne une mauvaise image de moi même. Mais qu'importe, puisqu'il en faut toujours qui aient quelque chose à dire. Autant que les rumeurs soient fondées et que je puisse les assumer pleinement. De ma collection d'amants d'un soir à ma folie dépensière.

A l'heure actuelle je suis à Poudlard. Oui, encore. Je suis toujours entre ces murs. Les miens. Même si Dumbledore les a déserté, c'est là que je le retrouve le mieux. Cet homme qui m'a tant donné et en même temps à qui je dois cette forme de captivité libérée qu'on m'a infligé. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus de rancœur. Ces temps sont révolus.

De plus, même si je suis toujours à Poudlard, ce n'est plus en tant qu'adolescent, mais en tant que jeune professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Car dans tout monde borné, elles seront toujours en présence. Et la fin d'un mal, ne signifie en rien la fin du Mal. Si ridicule qu'est l'idée. Le Mal profond existe. Résidant en chacun de nous. Et parfois... Il surgit. Alors il faut le prévenir et savoir le reconnaître pour s'en protéger. Voilà ce que j'enseigne. Au début de l'année, je me trouvais un peu trop jeune pour instruire de jeunes esprits à peine moins âgés que moi. Mais finalement... J'ai vieilli si vite que mes 20 printemps n'ont plus d'importance. Et je suis donc devenu, en un trimestre, le professeur le plus respecté et le plus apprécié de l'école.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : **

L'hiver avait pris place assez durement cette année dans les couloirs de pierre du château. Et cette soirée était bien fraîche.

Un jeune corps déambulait dans d'épais habits. Se rendant avec rapidité vers les cachots. Une porte de bois brute. Deux légers bruits. Et une voix derrière qui bien qu'elle invita l'intrus à entrer n'avait rien d'accueillante.

- Potter ! Encore ! C'est une habitude chez vous de venir ici comme si vous étiez dans vos propres appartements.

- Severus, quand conviendriez-vous enfin à m'appeler par mon prénom ? Mes parents m'en ont doté d'un bien simple à retenir pourtant : Ha-rry, se moqua gentiment le jeune brun.

Un grommellement pour toute réponse.

- Vous ne cherchez même pas à connaître les raisons de ma venue ?

- Quelles sont les raisons de votre venue ? céda l'ancien Mangemort. Un élève de ma maison vous a enfin fait pleurer ? Quelqu'un vous a bousculé dans les couloirs ? Un méchant gobelin a mangé votre écharpe rouge et or ?

- Mes raisons sont-elles toujours si stupides ? s'amusa Harry.

Un soupir à fendre l'âme marqua la résignation du professeur Snape.

- Vos raisons sont toujours bonnes, mais ce n'est jamais pour elles que vous venez ici.

Harry se retint de rougir. Son ancien professeur avait vu juste et su trouver dans ces prétextes des vérités.

- Si cela vous dérange pourquoi ne me jetez-vous jamais hors de votre vue ?

Un instant de réflexion silencieuse plana.

- Ai-je mentionné un quelconque dérangement ?

Un sourire vainqueur se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice.

- Vous m'offrez une Bièraubeurre ?

Plus tard dans la soirée, l'alcool s'était corsé, et les deux hommes s'osaient. S'ouvrant un peu l'un à l'autre. Suffisamment ? Certes non. Mais d'un début prometteur.

A demi-mot, le plus jeune avait avoué s'être un peu lassé d'expérience sans lendemain. Et qu'il ne continuait que pour satisfaire la feuille de chou, préférant les voir bavasser sur ce genre de chose que sur le reste de sa vie. Quant à l'autre, à demi-mot, avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il puisse en avoir marre de devoir se montrer face à certaines personnes toujours aussi froide et distante. Il en venait presque à se demander s'il savait encore ce que c'était que d'exprimer ses émotions. Mais la soirée touchait à sa fin et aucun ne semblait pouvoir rester éveillé bien plus longtemps aux vues de leur état. C'est ainsi, que très civilement, ils se séparèrent. Sachant pertinemment tous deux, que dans un soir ou deux, ils seraient à nouveau tous deux dans ce petit salon tout d'émeraude parés à discuter et se partager.

Cependant le lendemain bouleversa un peu leurs habitudes. Bêtement. Comme le calme remplace la tempête, à l'accalmie cède une nouvelle menace. Et celle ci était non des moindres. Touchant plus d'un homme. De vieilles forces reprenaient du service, et dans le seul but d'une vengeance épuisée et aveugle. Les deux derniers Mangemorts encore en vie. Bellatrix et Malfoy père. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, ce dernier avait eu comme idée de soustraire la liberté à son propre enfant de manière à ce que le Sauveur sorte de ses gonds et par la même de ses retranchements.

La réussite était totale. Il fallait bien dire que le seul homme qui n'avait vraiment sentimentalement compté parmi les conquêtes d'Harry n'était autre que Draco Malfoy, lui même. Et s'ils s'étaient séparés ils avaient gardé une amitié profonde et encore parfois tendre et câline.

- Potter c'est du suicide ! Vous n'en reviendrez pas ! s'époumonait Minerva MacGonagall, nouvelle directrice de l'école.

- J'irai. Avec ou sans votre accord et soutien. Je ne peux pas le laisser entre les mains de ses pauvres fous. Ils courent après un cauchemar. Ils sont prêts à tout. Et lui compte bien trop pour moi. D'entre lui et moi, je ferai tout pour lui. Répliqua le jeune et fougueux brun. Mais une voix glaciale et sèche l'interrompit.

- Potter ! Petit Gryffondor stupide. Ils ne lui feront rien. Pas Lucius, ni même Bellatrix. Il est leur dernier héritier. A tout point de vue selon eux, même. Je les connais pour les avoir côtoyés, et je m'attendais même à quelque chose comme ça. J'avais prévenu Draco.

Harry tenta de le couper, rouge de colère. Mais il fut encore pris de court.

- Non, Harry, j'ai... On a failli vous perdre une fois. Maintenant, je vous demande d'attendre un peu avant de foncer dans le tas. Attendre au moins de savoir qui sera à vos côtés. Savoir où ils sont et comment ils sont protégés. S'il vous plaît. Acceptez. La voix de Séverus était radoucie.

- Vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre. Vous êtes en dehors de...

- Taisez-vous Potter! Ne dites rien de plus. Sortez! Suivez-moi et sans un mot!

Sous le choc de la sommation, le jeune brun se sentit tout petit et obéit, servilement.

Une fois dehors il marcha en tête comme s'il était l'instigateur de cette action, puis il revint sur ces pas et se planta devant son ancien professeur.

- C'est tout ? Vous me faites sortir comme ça et c'est tout ? Que voulez-vous ? Pourquoi vous m'avez fait...

La question mourut sur ces lèvres. Ou plutôt, elle mourut sur leurs lèvres jointes dans un baiser sauvage. Harry prit alors conscience que son corps se trouvait en ce moment même bloqué entre celui de l'enseignant en potions et un mur de pierre froide. Et là, en cet instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Rien si ce n'est que ça.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Voilà deux semaines que plus aucun élève n'aurait dit que leur professeur de DCFM était gentil. Deux semaines qu'il semblait sans cesse bouillonner de rage et de frustration mal contenue. Deux semaines qu'il n'y avait qu'une manière de le calmer : le mettre entre les mains du professeur de potions. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Deux semaines trop longues au goût de tout le monde !

- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, Harry. Tu tiendras encore deux jours, non? Deux jours sans mon si précieux filleul qui semble si cher à ton cœur.

Harry sentit comme un goût amer dans les mots de son compagnon.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Il n'est peut être pas cher au tien ? Tu ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour lui ?

- Si je m'inquiète pour lui, mais pas pour sa survie. Et puis moi, je n'ai pas les mêmes rapports que toi avec lui. Moi, je n'ai pas baisé Draco !

- Alors c'est ça ? C'est ça qui t'aveugle ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que j'y aille ? C'est à cause de ça que tu me contiens ? Et moi qui te croyais quand tu parlais de mesure et de stratégie. Moi qui me disais que tu étais sans doute plus à même de faire la part des choses entre les possibilités réelles et les volontés dictées par l'émotion ! Tu es un égoïste ! Un enfoiré d'égoïste !

Sur ces propos furieux, le jeune brun sortit comme une tempête des appartements de son amant et se mit à remonter jusqu'au parc à vive allure. Bien décidé à y errer quelques heures.

Il était troublé. Il était fâché, remonté et amer. Il n'aimait pas cette situation. Il avait l'impression de devoir choisir entre eux deux. Entre une relation qui durait depuis longtemps et sur laquelle il pouvait s'appuyer, et une autre naissante et dans laquelle il comptait vraiment s'investir longtemps.

Il n'aimait décidément pas cette situation.

Harry rumina ainsi quelques heures. Assis au bord du lac, un brin d'herbe dans la bouche, attendant que le soleil se couche sur l'étendue paisible de l'eau. Mais une ombre derrière son dos le ramena à la réalité. Et quand il se retourna, ce fut pour faire face à un professeur de potion passablement tendu.

- Harry, il faut que tu me suives...

L'idée même d'opposer une suggestion ne vint pas au jeune brun. Le ton employé par son compagnon semblait grave et déterminé.

Il le suivit donc rapidement, courant presque au vue de l'allure de Severus. Ce dernier ne prononça pas un mot de plus avant de se retrouver devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Ne l'approche pas. Pas pour moi. Pour lui. S'il te plaît.

Harry hocha la tête. Les morceaux d'un puzzle invraisemblable semblaient se joindre dans son esprit. Et au moment de passer le seuil, il eu une hésitation. Mais une main rassurante serra la sienne un bref instant. Un geste simple mais fort pour eux. C'est ainsi, plus assuré qu'il passa le pas de la porte. Avançant rapidement entre les lits. S'arrêtant devant un paravent blanc cachant l'objet de sa visite.

Lentement il le détourna et s'immobilisa.

- Ce n'est pas vrai... Ho non... Ce n'est pas possible. Murmura-t-il.

Severus savait bien ce qu'était en train de contempler son jeune amant. Il avait eu un léger temps d'avance. Il savait bien que sur le lit se tenait le corps de son filleul, un corps lacéré par les coups, abîmés par les heurts, user par l'offense, amoindri, avili...

Un corps d'où des centaines de filets de lumière semblait provenir ou aller passant tous dans une énorme sphère lumineuse qui ne semblait ni solide ni gazeuse. Des brins de magie. Et si le corps n'avait pas été si sale et détruit, la vision aurait été belle.

Le professeur de potion laissa encore un peu Harry devant le supplicié. Lui laissant le temps de psalmodier excuses, promesses et projets. Puis, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il le releva, et le mena sans qu'il ne proteste dans les couloirs du château jusqu'à leurs appartements.

Là, il le prit dans ses bras, comme un prince l'aurait fait d'une princesse et l'allongea sur le lit avant de se mettre à ses côtés.

Severus laissa encore passer quelques secondes. Puis...

- Harry. Il s'en sortira. Je n'ai même pas à te le promettre, c'est un fait.

- Comment ?

Implicitement il comprit la question.

- A Pré-Au-Lard. Les Aurors cherchaient là-bas depuis quelques temps. Il y avait une source de magie trop importante qui ne cessait d'alterner entre le noir et le blanc. Ils l'ont trouvé. Ils les ont capturés, du moins Lucius. Bellatrix a été tuée dans l'opération.

- Tu m'avais dit qu'on irait ensemble. Tu m'avais dit que nous aiderions...

- Chut... Harry, on parlera de tout ça demain. Je te le promets. En attendant, viens là.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Severus ouvrit ses bras. Et sans hésitation, Harry alla s'y blottir.

Plus un mot ne fut prononcé. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormit.

Au milieu de la nuit, Harry se mit à pleurer.

Au milieu de la nuit, Severus resserra son étreinte.

Au petit matin, Harry s'endormit.

Au petit matin, Severus l'embrassa.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

Deux corps enlacés. Deux souffles mélangés.

Rien de plus, ni de moins. Ni plus de nécessité, ni moins de volonté. Rien qu'ainsi.

Mais tout somme a un réveil. Toute douleur a ses cruautés. Et celle-ci ne serait pas des moindres.

Ainsi, Harry se réveilla tard dans l'après-midi. Une impression de sombrer. Une sensation de vide.

- Sev' ? Tu dors encore... ?

- Non... Plus depuis une heure.

Un court silence leur parvint.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Non. Ni mieux, ni moins bien. Juste l'impression que je ne ressens rien. C'est affreux...

- Viens là.

Harry se cala entre les bras de son amant, sa tête reposant sur son torse, son corps en travers du lit.

- Tu vas m'en vouloir énormément.

- C'est lui qui te l'a demandé, je me trompe ?

Un silence supplémentaire. Un soupir.

- Vous êtes deux fous. Lui de s'être épuisé à te contacter mentalement au péril de sa survie juste pour me protéger, et toi de m'avoir retenu par tes mensonges aux risques de me perdre.

- Je vais te perdre ?

Quelques secondes muettes s'échappèrent.

- Tu crois que j'aurais la force ? Tu crois qu'avec Draco dans cet état je pourrais m'infliger une perte de plus par fierté ?

- Tu me pardonneras ?

- Non...

- Non ? Severus sembla s'étouffer sur cette syllabe.

Harry se détacha de son compagnon et partit dans la salle de bain sans un mot. Il y prit une longue douche, tiède. Juste pour se sentir vivant sous le jet d'eau puissant. En se rhabillant, il eut un doute. Comme un flash-back. Et lorsque qu'il revint dans la chambre sans un bruit. Il trouva simplement Séverus allongé de côté sur le lit, lui tournant le dos.

Il s'assit à côté de lui, et passa une main dans son dos. Puis il se rallongea et vint se coller contre son dos. Passant ses bras autour de ce corps.

- Non... Je ne te pardonnerai pas. Je ne peux pas. Pas tout de suite. Mais rien n'est irrémédiable. Aimer quelqu'un c'est vivre avec lui chaque jour, chaque heure, minute et seconde. C'est faire des erreurs, se faire pardonner sans précipitation. Parce qu'aimer c'est vivre avec le risque de décevoir aussi. Mais rien n'est irrévocable.

Le silence pesa encore une fois dans la chambre.

- Sev'... Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

Un bruit de draps, un corps en mouvement. Des yeux qui se fixent. Deux orbes anilines faisant faces à l'émeraude de l'espoir.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se trouvait à l'infirmerie. N'osant approcher du corps dont le souffle de vie semblait ténu.

- Que pouvons-nous faire pour lui ? Quelles sont ses chances ?

Madame Pomfresh se permit quelques secondes de réflexions avant de répondre.

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose de plus. Le dispositif que vous voyez draine sa magie et la purifie avant de la renvoyer dans le corps. C'est un peu le principe de la dialyse moldue si tu connais.

Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Attendant la réponse à sa deuxième question. Elle tarda, mais vint.

- Pour ce qui est de ses chances... Je suis au regret de vous dire que... Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... pas même la plus petite. Il n'y a pas qu'un seul facteur... Il y a sa capacité de récupération, mais aussi sa réceptivité au traitement entre autre. Et même s'il semble bien réagir pour le moment, ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu vois, si la sphère est si grande, c'est qu'une partie du flux magique en provenance de Draco est bien trop corrompue pour qu'on puisse le purifier...

Harry sentit les larmes poindre à ses yeux.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que physiquement, il se remet, que psychologiquement, il n'aura pas de séquelles, mais que finalement ce qui risque de le tuer, c'est sa magie, ou plutôt son absence... ? C'est ça ? VOUS ETES EN TRAIN DE ME DIRE QUE DRACO MALFOY MEURT A CAUSE DE SA MAGIE?

Il avait hurlé sa dernière phrase. Comme si l'infirmière ne pouvait avoir proféré qu'un mensonge et que le crier serait presque comme le démentir.

- Harry... Je n'y suis pour rien. Ce ne sont que mes conclusions médicales. Sûrement pas ce que je veux pour ce jeune homme...

Harry ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps le ton condescendant de sa voix, il lui tourna le dos avant même la fin de sa phrase et prit la fuite dans le parc. Et une fois de plus, ce fut Severus qui vint le rejoindre. Cependant, cette fois-ci, la nuit était tombée. Il ne lui dit mot. Il ne fit pas un geste. Il s'assit simplement à ses côtés et fixa un point de l'horizon sombre de la cime des arbres.

La lune était montante. Et il n'y avait que peu de clarté. Trop de nuage.

Ils soupirèrent longtemps, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées.

Aux lueurs de l'aube, Harry fut le premier à se lever. Semblant émerger d'un rêve profond.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire. Murmura Severus, autant pour lui-même que pour son compagnon.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : **

Quand Madame Pomfresh ce matin-là débuta son service à l'infirmerie, elle dut faire preuve de beaucoup de self contrôle pour ne pas perdre pied.

Car tout au fond de la salle, derrière le paravent masquant la vue de son unique patient, elle fit une découverte détestable.

Harry Potter était devenu fou. Dans le genre, il avait déjà beaucoup d'actes inconsidérés à son actif, mais celui-ci était particulièrement stupide et hasardeux.

En effet, quand il avait quitté, très tôt ce matin, Severus, il s'était rendu au chevet de son ami. Il l'avait d'abord étudié longuement. Sous différents angles. Ensuite, il lui avait parlé, tendrement. Et finalement, il s'était dévêtu, avait plié soigneusement ses habits et à l'aide d'un sort de lévitation était venu se poser, pelotonné sur lui-même, en position fœtale, dans la sphère de magie insalubre dans le but de servir de catalyseur et de filtre et peut-être, si nécessité il y avait, de donneur potentiel et direct.

La manipulation n'avait pas du être sans risque. Et au vu de la transparence de la peau de celui qu'on appelait le Survivant, il devait être là depuis longtemps.

Madame Pomfresh cria contre le professeur Rogue, s'énerva sur Minerva, faiblit à la vue d'un Potter inconscient dans tous les sens du terme. Et finalement s'effondra sur la chaise devant son bureau, dans un état de lassitude profond.

Alors seulement, Severus pris la parole, posément.

- Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas. Mais je savais qu'il ferait quelque chose du genre. Ne nous a-t-il pas dit : « D'entre lui et moi, je ferais tout pour lui. ». Chez une tête de mule comme lui, ce ne sont pas que des paroles...

- Mais... Vous ne vous inquiétez pas ? Votre compagnon... ami... amant, ou que sais-je est en train de se vider de son énergie et vous me dites que c'est sa volonté ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'il avait prévu cela ?

Le professeur Rogue n'eu pas le temps de répondre. MacGonagall le pris de cours.

- Harry n'est plus un Gryffondor borné et stupide, comme il a pu l'être, je le reconnais. Il est toujours aussi courageux, nous en avons la preuve. Mais il est aussi plus réfléchi et moins enclin à prendre des risques sans en considérer les conséquences...

Elle marqua une pause.

- De plus... Pompom... Je pense qu'Harry a intuitivement compris le fonctionnement de cette sphère.

- Très bien. Se résigna l'infirmière. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre... Professeur Rogue... Je vous laisse l'entière possibilité de les veiller. Pour ma part, je viendrais une fois par jour contrôler l'état de Draco... Harry est intouchable où il est. Mais si le phénomène persiste, je trouverais un moyen de l'extraire de là, de gré ou de force.

C'est ainsi que les heures s'écoulèrent cinq jours durant. Severus veillait à l'infirmerie. Dormant parfois sur le fauteuil. Parlant à l'un ou à l'autre. Imaginant le futur pour ne pas trop penser au présent. Leur rappelant à quel point ils lui manquaient, à quel point il les aimait.

Cinq jours durant lesquels ses cours furent dispensés avec un désintérêt total.

Cinq jours durant lesquels il ne semblait plus même se souvenir de son existence.

Mais au bout des cinq jours, il y eu un changement. Notable. Remarquable. Harry semblait être devenu donateur. De la magie suintait des pores de sa peau et éclairait les filaments qui parvenait à Draco.

Cela durant deux jours de plus. Deux jours durant lesquels Harry perdit peu à peu sa consistance. Deux jours durant lesquels il semblait devenir de plus en plus vaporeux. Comme s'il s'effaçait au monde.

Et Severus ne pouvait en détacher les yeux. Il ne cesser de guetter l'étape suivante. Il ne voulait plus bouger du chevet de deux jeunes hommes.

Les heures s'écoulaient, et la fin semblait se rapprocher. Il ne savait pas de quoi elle aurait l'air. Il se refusait à l'imaginer. Il ne voulait pas se faire d'illusion. Ni espoir, ni mauvais augure...

Au petit matin de son huitième jour de veille, alors que lui-même n'avait pu dormir que quelques heures éparses de peur de ne pas assister au moment fatidique, ce dernier arriva.

Sous ses orbes noirs, il vit le corps de son amant se détendre et glisser hors de la sphère de lumière. A l'image d'un bébé sortant de la matrice.

Severus, ébloui pas le spectacle, eut à peine le temps de se reprendre quand Harry chuta définitivement de son nid. Il le rattrapa et avec douceur le posa sur un lit adjacent, comme un père le ferait avec son nouveau-né. Puis semblant seulement réaliser la situation, il envoya son patronus prévenir l'infirmière, et se tourna vers son filleul.

Ce dernier émergeait doucement. Ouvrant difficilement ses paupières.

- Éteignez la lumière. Grogna-t-il faiblement.

Et là... Le professeur ès potions, le maître le plus redouté de Poudlard ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire... Nervosité et ironie mêlées.

- Baisse le volume... Tu vas me rendre dingue...

- On peut dire que tu te remets vite. Heureusement. Sinon il aurait fait tout ça pour rien.

- Quoi ? Non... Ne me dit pas que... Merde ! Sev' ! Je t'avais dit de faire en sorte qu'il ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré.

C'est alors qu'un second murmure s'éleva.

- Petit con blondinet. Évite de lui faire promettre des choses qu'il devra se faire pardonner auprès de moi ensuite...Et maintenant, soit le plus adorable des petits blonds du monde et... Ferme là.

En quelques mots la tension était retombée.


	6. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

POV Harry

Je crois que finalement, je serais toujours le Survivant. Celui qui nous a libéré. Celui qui fait se retourner les gens dans la rue. Mais je crois aussi que je suis devenu plus que ça. Je suis Harry Potter. Harry James Potter-Rogue peut être un jour même.

Si vous vous demandez ce qui s'est passé ensuite, je vais vous le résumer. J'ai copieusement engueulé Draco. Et parfois j'y fais encore allusion. Mais là c'est juste pour voir son petit air penaud. J'ai pardonné à Severus. Finalement il n'était que celui pris à partie par l'un et par l'autre à la fois. Ne cessant de changer de « camps ». J'ai finalement compris.

Il y a eu des conséquences à mes actes. Il y a toujours des conséquences. Mais ce n'est pas trop grave. Disons que mon petit séjour dans cette sphère m'a laissé un cadeau. Un truc pas forcément toujours très agréable, mais que grâce à Severus j'arrive un peu à endiguer.

Je perçois certains sentiments et sensations de Draco. Même s'il est loin de moi. Et je peux vous dire que la première fois ça ne m'a pas fait plaisir du tout.

Imaginez un peu vous, au restaurant avec tous vos amis, se sentir très excité d'un seul coup, sans stimulation extérieure, mais avec les sensations physiques que vous imaginez sur mon bas ventre, tout ça parce que Charlie Weasley avait eu la mauvaise idée de chuchoter à l'oreille de ce maudit blondinet ses intentions avec lui pour la soirée!

J'en ai hurlé de surprise. J'étais horrifié!

Mais heureusement, je partage ma vie avec un maître en occlumencie. Et avec ça, et les efforts de Draco dans cette même matière nous n'avons plus trop ce genre de problème.

Et quitte à vous choquer, je peux vous assurer que les rares fois où l'un et l'autre partagions un orgasme avec nos partenaires respectifs simultanément, le septième ciel nous paraissait une bien pâle imitation de la jouissance.


End file.
